Put Your Hearts Up
by faxondancer3
Summary: It was the day of Bill's wedding and Ginny was trying to convince Harry that if they were together, their love could be the strongest thing that would defeat Voldemort. Obliviously he wasn't listening to her, so she started to sing a song that she heard on the muggle radio the other day.


So I decided that Ariana Grande's song, Put Your Hearts Up would be the next song to be used in a Harry/Ginny story line. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was the day of Bill's wedding and Ginny was trying to convince Harry that if they were together, their love could be the strongest thing that would defeat Voldemort. Obliviously he wasn't listening to her, so she started to sing a song that she heard on the muggle radio the other day.

_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world**_

If there was more love in the world, she figured that with that love, it would change the wizarding world for the better. Not only would it help to defeat Voldemort, but it would also show that even though there is a war going on, those who are in love are stronger together than a part. She started dancing around the garden, in which they had been setting up, while she continued to sing.

_**You think you're so small  
Like you're itty bitty.  
Just one match in the lights of the city  
Walking by strangers on the side of the street  
Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like  
You think you're never gonna make your mark**_

Even though Harry doesn't realize it yet, but he has already made his mark on the wizarding world several times and he believes that what he needs to do next can only be between him, Ron and Hermione. Harry actually needs her by his side. She already knows that he's going to leave shortly after Bill's wedding and she believes that if they're together, this task that he has to accomplish may get down faster with another pair of hands while also providing comfort for both Harry and herself.

_**Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like  
Out of sight, out of mind, like, like  
It's just a waste of time,  
Like, like, like  
**_

Without her by his side, her world would be falling apart, as well as the wizarding world itself. But if she were allowed to stay by his side, she would be much happier and she would feel safer. With Dumbledore gone, Hogwarts isn't going to be the same and then add the fact that Harry, Ron and Hermione won't be there, it wouldn't even be worth going back.

_**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls  
**_

As she sang this last line, she noticed that it was not just her and Harry out in the garden. While she was singing, her family slowly entered the garden to see what all the singing was about. They entered to see Harry sitting on a bench that needed to be moved for the wedding while Ginny was singing and dancing in front of him as if she was trying to convince him or change his mind about something.

_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world  
**_

As she sang the next few lines, she knew that if they put some good effort into this task, then it wouldn't be impossible to accomplish. And she may not have much money, but she does know that she would do anything to make sure that the wizarding world would go back to the better days, where you didn't have to worry about anyone taking over. And if going with Harry on his mission was the right choice for her, she would do it and would go to the end of the world to convince Harry that she belongs at his side.

_**Wish in a well shooting star in the sky  
We can do anything if we try  
Can't resurrect Ghandi, resurrect king  
But if we put our heads together  
We can do anything like  
You don't have to be a billionaire  
You don't have to have much to show how much you care  
Like give a wink, give a kiss  
Like give a little happiness  
Like like like**_

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world

She continued to try to change his mind. She knew that if she kept on singing the song, he would eventually crack and tell her that yes, she could go with him.

_**I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls  
**_

Throughout the song, there was one thing on Harry's mind. If he were to tell her that she could come, she would still be underage and would still have the trace on her. And the only way he could think of that it would be lifted was if she were to marry. He knew that he loves her with all his heart, but he wasn't too sure what her parents, let alone her brothers would think of him marrying their sixteen year old baby sister.

_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world  
**_

As she started the next part of the song, he continued to think about this in his head. If he were to marry her, would there be some way that her family wouldn't find out about it. Like if they were to find some spell or even go and elope, like muggles did, would it be kept a secret and if it was, how long would it be before her family found out about it?

_**Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Ain't got nothing but love now, love now  
Ain't got nothing but love now, love now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Ain't got nothing but love now, love now  
Ain't got nothing but love now, love now**_

When she finished the last part of the song, he got up and dragged her away and into the house and up to her room so that they could have some privacy so that he could talk to her. She was a little confused as to why her brought her up to her room, but she waited for him to speak first.

"Ginny, you know that if I could, I would bring you with me. But there are a few things that are standing in the way of it," He said as he held her hands in his as they sat on her bed.

"What is it that's standing in the way?" she asked.

"Well, for one, your parent's wouldn't really like the fact that their only daughter ran off with her boyfriend, brother and best friend to go kill Voldemort. But there's also the fact that you're still underage and have the trace on you. And the only way I can think of that would lift is, would most likely upset your parents," He said.

"You mean that in order to lift it I would have to get married, right? If that's the case, than I would marry you in a heartbeat. We belong together and I belong by your side. Without you by my side, it's as if my world is falling apart and the wizarding world is already falling apart. And plus, Dumbledore said that you have the power that Voldemort does not, which is love. Together we can face Voldemort and finally defeat him. And yeah my parents may not be happy with it, but it's what's best for us and they'll just have to accept it," Ginny responded, knowing that she would do anything to make sure that she goes with Harry and if marrying him would allow her to go, than marry him it was. She had always dreamed of having a big wedding, but the fact that she would be marrying Harry, the love of her life, it was much better than a big wedding. Anyways, once the war is over, they'll have all the time to plan a big wedding for their one year anniversary where her whole entre family can see them. But for now, she would just accept going out and eloping with him.

"So you would really want to marry me? Even if it would make everyone upset with us," Harry asked.

"Yes, I would and am going to marry you, no matter what my family thinks. I belong with you and you belong with me. So in order to do this, do you want to see if my mom needs anyone to run to the store and then we can volunteer to go, but also get married while we're out and just say that there were long lines at the story and that's why it took so long?" Ginny said as she looked at Harry.

"That's a better plan than I would have come up with," Harry said. He stood up and held his hand out for her. She grabbed it and he pulled her up so that she was now standing, with his arms around her. He gave her a sweet kiss and then said with a smile on his face, "Would you like go get married now, Miss Weasley, or should I say, the future Mrs. Potter?"

"Why, yes I most certainly would," Ginny said with a smile on his face. She then gave him a quick kiss before escaping his arms and heading downstairs to talk with her mother.

By the end of the night, most would think that only one Weasley got married, but the truth was, two Weasley's got married. As Hermione grabbed Ron's and Harry's hands, in order to apparate them away from the disrupted wedding reception, neither Hermione nor Ron noticed that Harry's other hand was held tightly by Ginny. They would both soon be the first to know about Harry and Ginny's marriage.

* * *

Hoped you liked it and feel free to leave a review with your thoughts about the story. thanks for reading! :)


End file.
